Une autre réalité
by Lulumy
Summary: Au royaume de Fiore, les Dragons Slayer, les mages les plus puissants du pays, sont au service du roi, qu'ils protègent et servent aveuglément. Mais alors que la cour de Crocus doit accueillir la fiancée du roi, Gajeel est pris de mauvais rêves... Et cela ne s'améliore pas avec l'arrivée de la princesse, pour qui il commence à éprouver des sentiments interdits.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

__GAJEEL !_

Gajeel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur.

Son rêve avait été dur, violent. Il n'en gardait absolument aucun souvenir. Seul restait un sentiment d'angoisse et de désespoir qu'il tentait de chasser tant bien que mal.

Une voix, aussi. Une voix de fille, qui l'appelait. A peine se redressa t-il que le souvenir de cette voix s'était éteint.

Il s'assit et tâcha de retrouver ses esprits. Il faisait des cauchemars depuis quelques semaines, maintenant. Il se réveillait en sursaut, en état de choc, sans réussir à se remémorer ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver.

« Je suis Gajeel, Dragon Slayer de la garde du roi de Fiore. Je ne vais pas me laisser _affaiblir_ par des mauvais rêves ! » Décida t-il durement.

Il était encore tôt, mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Il s'extirpa complément de son lit, et gagna sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée. La faiblesse n'était pas de mise, pour un dragon slayer. Il était fort, il le resterait !

Il était complètement habillé quand des coups frappèrent à sa porte.

_Ouais ! Grogna t-il en allant ouvrir.

Comme prévu, c'était Panther Lilly. L'exceed fronça les sourcils quand il ouvrit la porte.

_Tu as encore passé une mauvaise nuit, Gajeel.

Le mage de fer haussa les épaules.

_Depuis que nous sommes revenus à la capitale, tu as du mal à dormir. Insista t-il.

Lilly n'était pas seulement son second, c'était son meilleur ami. Gajeel se serait aussi inquiété, à sa place, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Lilly décida cependant de laisser couler, voyant que son ami ne relèverait pas de toute façon.

_Laxus tient à ce que tout soit en ordre pour aujourd'hui, tu dois le retrouver avec les autres dans quinze minutes.

_J'y vais tout de suite. Va t'occuper de l'unité, je te rejoint quand on aura finit.

Laissant Lilly, Gajeel se dirigea vers les quartiers militaires du palais de Crocus, et de là dans la tour qu'occupait Laxus. Cobra était déjà présent, Rogue arriva pratiquement en même temps que lui.

_Yo ! Comment ça va les gars ! S'exclama Sting en débarquant dix minutes plus tard.

_Tu as faillit être en retard. Lui signifia Laxus.

_Il me restait cinq minutes avant d'être à l'heure. Répliqua Sting du tac au tac.

Le mage de la foudre leva les yeux au ciel, mais passa outre.

_Bon, dernier point pour aujourd'hui. Commença t-il alors que les dragons slayer s'asseyait autour de la table. Inutile de vous redire pourquoi c'est important.

_La princesse d'Ishgar doit arriver chez nous pour épouser notre roi. Fit Sting en baillant. Ça fait un moment qu'on le sait et qu'on se prépare !

_Le cortège arrivera en ville dans l'après-midi. Continua Laxus. D'après les éclaireurs, aucun problème n'a été rencontré sur la route.

_Vivement que ce mariage soit célébré. Grommela Cobra. Il est plus que temps qu'on retourne se battre à la frontière ! Ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes rentrés, mais la situation avec Bosco menace encore de dégénérer.

_Tu as aussi envie de te battre. Lui envoya Rogue.

_Je suis pas fait pour la vie de cour, que veux-tu. Rétorqua le dragon slayer du poison.

_Ça suffit, maintenant. Leur intima Laxus. Tous les quatre, vous avez réussit à calmer les choses de manière satisfaisante aux frontières. Le roi n'aura peut-être pas besoin de vous renvoyer vous battre dès que son mariage sera prononcé.

Sting, Gajeel et Cobra poussèrent un soupir de déception, que Laxus ignora.

_La princesse a laissé la plupart de ses gens dans son pays. Cependant, je sais maintenant qui l'accompagne afin d'assurer sa sécurité...

_Titania, non ? Proposa Rogue.

Laxus approuva du chef.

_La simple mention de Titania à ses côtés allait décourager n'importe qui de s'attaquer à la princesse. Mais il y a d'autres personnes... Deux dragons slayer l'accompagnent, et resteront vraisemblablement ici.

Les quatre mages ne cachèrent pas leur surprise.

_Des Dragons slayer ?!

_Qui ça ? Il y en a d'autres ?!

_Je pensais qu'on avait tous été recruté !

_Vous allez la boucler, oui ! Rugit Laxus.

Il attendit que le calme soit revenu pour continuer.

_Le premier doit avoir vingt ans, comme Gajeel. Il s'appelle Natsu... Là-bas, on l'a surnommé Salamander. C'est un mage de feu.

Gajeel cilla. Salamander... Étrange, la sensation que lui procurait ce nom. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il ne s'entendrait pas avec ce type ?

_La deuxième est beaucoup plus jeune.

_Une fille ! S'exclama Rogue.

_Une _petite _fille. Wendy. Elle n'a que treize ans, et manipule l'air.

_Elle doit être douée, pour être déjà rattachée à une garde royale. Commenta Sting.

_De ce que je sais, elle est surtout spécialisée en magie de guérison. Les accords du contrat de mariage n'admettent pas que notre future reine garde d'autres gens de son pays avec elle. Le roi a donc décidé de lui attacher deux dames de la cour pour sa compagnie. Il a choisit Lucy Heartfilia et Juvia Lokser.

Gajeel continua d'écouter Laxus énoncer les préparatifs de l'après-midi. Ça le gonflait tout autant que les autres... Quand on frappa à la porte. Ils relevèrent tous la tête, car le nouveau venu ouvrit la porte sans y avoir été invité.

Et pour cause, c'était le roi.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond, et saluèrent.

Les dragons slayer, dirigés par Laxus, étaient les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie du royaume de Fiore, et ne le cédaient en autorité que devant le roi Droy.

Celui-ci était mince et portait sur la tête une houppe de cheveux noirs. Il n'avait aucune aptitude magique, et se reposait entièrement sur ses dragons slayer, à qui il accordait toute sa confiance. Laxus était en permanence près de lui pour le protéger, contrairement aux quatre autres qu'il envoyait souvent gagner ses guerres.

_J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour accueillir votre future reine.

_On règle les derniers détails, mon roi. Répondit Laxus en s'inclinant.

_Parfait ! Je n'ai reçu aucun portrait d'elle, mais on me l'a décrite comme très jolie. Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi belle que dame Lucy. Soupira t-il.

_On la dit surtout intelligente et cultivée, de ce que j'ai entendu. Souligna Rogue, non sans ironie.

Le roi haussa les épaules, non sans dédain.

_Elle n'aura pas vraiment besoin de ça, ici. Notez, si elle veut se cultiver, grand bien lui fasse... Tant qu'elle n'interfère pas dans les affaires du royaume.

« Ça promet ». Pensa Gajeel.

_Je t'ai entendu. Lui glissa Cobra, ce qui lui valu un regard hargneux.

_En revanche, j'ai cru comprendre que ce Salamander était assez...

_Destructeur. Termina Laxus. Ne vous en faites pas sur ce point, mon roi. Je veillerai à ce qu'_aucune_ bagarre ne vienne gâcher les cérémonies.

Il ajouta cela avec un regard appuyé sur Sting et Gajeel, les plus bagarreurs de la bande.

_Tant mieux ! Je l'épouserai dans deux semaines exactement. Après quoi, nous verrons si je dois vous renvoyer à la frontière pour calmer Bosco. Sur ce... Je vous verrais cet après-midi.

Le roi quitta la pièce sur ces mots, laissant Laxus terminer ses directives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les clairons avaient sonné l'arrivée du cortège en ville, et eux attendaient sur le parvis du palais. Une foule épaisse s'était amassée autour du palais et des rues principales pour voir apparaître le cortège princier. Des escadrons de soldats encadraient les rues et les entrées afin de faciliter l'arrivée de la princesse et de sa suite.

Le roi Droy s'était fait équiper par Laxus en personne. Il avait tenu à paraître l'épée au côté, et paré d'une armure ouvragée d'argent et d'acier qui devait lui donner une allure guerrière et altière.

Il se tenait au sommet des marches menant à la grande porte. Les cinq dragons slayer se tenaient un peu en retrait par rapport à lui. Si tout ce remue-ménage agaçait viscéralement Gajeel, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Les autres non plus, par ailleurs.

Soudain, un magnifique carrosse parût, accompagné par des acclamations enthousiastes et des pluies de fleurs. Gajeel remarqua immédiatement les dragons slayer, car ils étaient à cheval, flanquant chacun un côté du carrosse – il était inconcevables qu'ils fussent _dans_ le carrosse.

Un jeune homme saluait allégrement la foule. Gajeel lui trouva l'air vraiment stupide, à faire des gestes de la main, avec ses cheveux roses.

« Il est, à ce qu'il paraît, redoutable. » Avait dit Laxus. Mouais. A voir.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était complément différente. Ses longs cheveux bleus foncés étaient noués en deux grandes couettes sur sa tête, et ses joues toutes roses marquaient sa confusion : elle, visiblement, n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'attirer tous les regards.

Le carrosse s'arrêta, et une femme à la flamboyante chevelure rouge en descendit, armée de pied en cap, une grande épée au côté. Un long silence se fit. Admiratif.

Erza Titania.

Celle-ci, tout un chacun la connaissait. Une mage-guerrière absolument redoutable. Gajeel eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il espérait pouvoir se mesurer à elle rapidement.

Le visage impassible, Titania tendit la main vers l'entrée du carrosse, et une petite main en sortit, suivie par une tête, puis un corps. La princesse s'appuya sur la guerrière pour s'extirper du carrosse.

Le cœur de Gajeel cessa de battre.

La princesse avait un visage délicat encadré de boucles bleues clair, avec de grands yeux noisette. Sa robe violette mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais fort jolie.

Gajeel déglutit. Elle était magnifique.

Une minute, quoi ?

Il n'était quand même pas en train de ravaler sa salive et de rougir comme une fillette devant ce petit bout de femme ? Devant sa future reine, qui plus est !

Il coula un regard aux autres, espérant être passé inaperçu. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Le visage fermé de Cobra révélait qu'il occultait son pouvoir d'écouter les pensées des gens – en présence de plus de dix personnes, cette capacité lui donnait de violentes migraines. Alors dans une foule...

Tâchant de respirer calmement – et ne de pas trop reluquer la princesse – Gajeel regarda le roi descendre les marches à la rencontre de sa future femme.

« Dommage, pensa hargneusement Gajeel, elle ne sera jamais assez plantureuse pour lui plaire. Lui qui aime les grosses poitrines... »

Un mauvais point pour Gajeel. Avec stupeur, il découvrit, en même temps que ses compagnons, que le roi regardait la jeune femme avec une admiration non feinte. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Titania s'avança d'un pas devant la princesse.

_Votre altesse, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte, la princesse Levy d'Ishgar !

La jeune femme, rosissante au milieu de toute cette attention, s'inclina dans une profonde révérence devant le roi.

_C'est pour moi un honneur, sire. Fit-elle d'une petite voix, que Gajeel peina à entendre.

Le roi s'avança vers elle, définitivement conquit, et lui tendit galamment la main.

_Non, très chère. Tout l'honneur est pour moi...

La princesse accepta de bonne grâce la main du roi, et celui marqua comme un temps d'arrêt. Puis il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

_Hé ben. Souffla Sting, alors que la foule applaudissait. Qui aurait cru ça...

_Si je croyais au coup de foudre, fit à son tour Rogue, je pourrais croire qu'il vient d'être foudroyé.

De son côté, Gajeel serra les poings. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais le simple fait de voir son roi tenir la main de cette princesse le mettait hors de lui.

Ils remontaient les marches posément, et les dragons slayer s'effacèrent. La jeune femme ne posa pas les yeux sur eux, le roi accaparant toute son attention, mais lui présenta tout de même Laxus.

_Je vais vous conduire moi-même à vos appartements, ma chère. Quand vous serez un peu reposée, ce serait une grande joie pour moi que de vous faire découvrir le palais...

_Ce serait très aimable, sire. Répondit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Il la conduisit ainsi à l'intérieur, les dragons slayer restant en retrait.

_Hoy ! Alors c'est vous, les dragons de Fiore !

Natsu, dit Salamander venait de se planter devant eux.

_Vous avez l'air trop balaises ! Lequel veut se battre le premier ? Je parie que je peux tous vous avoir !

Sting eut un énorme sourire.

_Ah ouais ? J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça ! On se bat quand tu veux, mec !

_Hoy hoy, les tempéra Cobra. Allez-y doucement, je vous rappelle qu'on doit faire attention.

_Natsu-san ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît...

La petite Wendy venait d'apparaître derrière lui, l'air un peu affolé.

_Ouais, calme-toi. C'est vraiment pas le moment de se battre. Approuva un type brun complètement nu.

_Mais t'es qui toi ? S'exclama Rogue.

_Pourquoi t'es à poil ! S'écria Cobra.

_Kya ! Grey-san, tes vêtements ! Fit Wendy de sa voix fluette, en se cachant le visage.

_Merde ! Mes fringues !

_Grey, tu vas nous faire passer pour des pervers ! Hurla Natsu.

Le dragon slayer de feu lui envoya son poing dans la figure, ce à quoi l'inconnu répliqua en l'envoyant voler droit sur Gajeel.

_OK, si c'est ça que vous voulez ! Rugit le mage de fer.

Une bonne bagarre, pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre les idées en place.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir de partout quand Sting s'en mêla. Rogue et Cobra, d'abord en retrait, se crurent obligé de participer dès qu'ils reçurent des coups perdus.

_Bon. Maintenant, CA SUFFIT !

Tous, à part la petite Wendy restée en retrait, furent instantanément foudroyés et presque rôtis.

Laxus se planta devant eux.

_Heureusement pour vous bande de crétins, ni le roi ni la princesse n'ont assisté à _ça_. Je vous déconseille fortement de recommencer. Tous. Compris ?

_Compris !

Les garçons se relevèrent difficilement.

_Heureusement qu'Erza-san a dû suivre la princesse. Commenta doucement la petite Wendy. Autrement, vous auriez beaucoup plus souffert.

_Quoi, plus que là ? Grimaça Sting.

_Crois-moi, grommela Natsu, tu ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en colère. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de la battre !

\o/

Suite à ce premier contact, Laxus intima à ses dragons de faire découvrir le palais et ses environs à leurs nouveaux camarades. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gajeel et Rogue, qui devaient veiller à ce que la foule se soit dispersée sans encombre, et qu'aucune violence ne se soit produite.

Il leur fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre leurs appartements. Les dragons slayer disposaient d'un salon, sous les quartiers de Laxus. Sting avait déjà pris soin de donner une bière à Natsu et au nudiste -qui avait retrouvé des vêtements- tandis que la petite sirotait ce qui ressemblait à une limonade. Cobra était étendu sur un canapé, tout décontracté. Mais Gajeel savait qu'à présent il pouvait les écouter penser.

_On vient de passer les trois dernières heures à tout remettre en ordre après le passage du cortège. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Siffla Rogue, un peu excédé de les voir aussi détendus.

_Rho détends-toi un peu Rogue. Et toi aussi, Gajeel, tu sais que t'as l'air vanné ?

_C'est ça. File-moi une bière, plutôt.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le type brun, qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, s'était fait appeler Grey.

_T'es qui toi, au fait ?

_Le frère de lait de la princesse.

_Sans rire ? Tiqua Rogue.

_Si. Je dois rester jusqu'au mariage. Mais d'abord...

_Il n'avait pas un t-shirt, il y a deux secondes ? Fit Gajeel.

_J'aimerai que vous me parliez de votre roi.

_Comment ça ?

_Comment est-il ? Cruel, généreux, aimé ? Tout ça, quoi.

_Si on te dit que c'est le pire roi au monde, le mariage est annulé ?

_Pas vraiment. Mais disons que mon roi à moi désire être tranquille sur l'avenir de sa fille.

_C'est moi, ou son pantalon vient de disparaître ? Glissa Rogue.

_Aucune raison de s'en faire ! S'exclama Sting. Le roi Droy la traitera parfaitement bien. En plus, vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il l'a rencontrée...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Laxus, qui pénétra en trombe dans le salon.

_Je viens de quitter le roi. Il m'a informé d'un changement de plan. Cobra ?

_Ouais. Fit l'intéressé sans même ouvrir les yeux.

_Le roi a changé d'avis, il ne veut pas attendre que ça dégénère aux frontières. Tu pars avant l'aube.

Cobra ouvrit un œil -son seul œil, en fait.

_Ça marche.

_Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire changer d'avis ? Demanda Gajeel.

_Peu importe. Répondit Laxus. Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu dois aller te préparer sur le champ, et tu n'es pas tenu de te rendre au banquet ce soir. Vous autres, par contre, vous l'êtes. Fit-il en les balayant du regard. Alors allez vous préparer. Et je ne veux pas de débordement !

Son regard tomba sur Grey.

_Pourquoi ce type est encore complément nu ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Gajeel s'éveilla encore en sursaut. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, cette fois-ci. Non. Depuis trois jours que la princesse était arrivée, il ne rêvait plus que d'elle. Il rêvait de son sourire. Il rêvait qu'elle l'appelait.

« Gajeel ». Disait-elle doucement.

Il se redressa brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était la promise du roi, dans moins de deux semaines, ce serait sa femme.

Gajeel n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il était bien le dernier à s'éprendre d'une femme. Et là, il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur celle-ci – sur qui, parmi toutes les autres, il ne fallait surtout pas poser les yeux – pour tomber stupidement, amoureux ?

Parce qu'il l'était, forcément. Il avait beau repousser ses sentiments, le rêve qu'il venait de faire était beaucoup trop équivoque.

Et maintenant, il s'était mis à haïr son roi. Ce n'était pas seulement du désir.

Bon sang ! Il ne la connaissait même pas !

Vivement qu'il reparte se battre aux frontières. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à partir avant le mariage ?

\o/

_Tu as encore mal dormi ? Lui demanda Lilly en abattant son sabre magique.

Le sabre s'allongea d'au moins deux mètres, mais rencontra le bras-pilier de Gajeel. Le dragon slayer encaissa le choc sans un mouvement de recul.

_Pas pareil, cette fois. Disons que le réveil a été... Différent.

Il contra l'épée, et son autre bras se transforma en lame qui fila en direction de l'exceed. Celui-ci évita le coup, presque de justesse.

_Je persiste à penser que tu devrais voir quelqu'un. J'ai entendu dire que la petite dragon slayer était spécialisée en magie de guérison... Elle pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Ils continuaient à échanger les coups tout en parlant.

_Inutile. Ça passera bien... Tout seul ! Martela Gajeel.

De l'autre côté de la salle d'entraînement, Sting et Rogue échangeaient eux aussi les coups. La porte s'ouvrit sur Natsu, qui balaya la pièce du regard en sifflant.

_Pas mal, pour s'entraîner ! Gajeel, tu veux te battre ? Envoya t-il, voyant que l'intéressé avait fait une pause pour laisser son compagnon respirer.

Gajeel le toisa. Il était plus grand d'une demi-tête que le mage aux cheveux roses, mais il ne jugeait pas un adversaire à sa taille.

_Ouais. On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Il ne le regretta pas.

Très vite, les coups de poings se chargèrent de magie. Le feu de Natsu était efficace, Gajeel en convenait. Il avait beau se battre torse-nu, son pouvoir rendait sa peau particulièrement dure, même couverte de fer, ce qui était parfait face au feu.

Sting et Rogue s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder se battre, éberlués.

_Ça devient un peu trop sérieux, non ? Dit Sting à mi-voix.

_Tu commences vraiment à me chauffer les oreilles ! Rugissait Gajeel.

_Tu parles, je vais carrément te défoncer ! Lui hurlait Natsu.

Alors que les deux mages étaient littéralement en train de s'entre-tuer, Laxus pénétra dans la salle, accompagné du roi Droy.

_Que... Arrêtez immédiatement ! Ordonna le roi.

Le poing de feu de Natsu s'éteignit. Gajeel effaça ses écailles de fer.

_Vous êtes censés vous entraîner, pas vous entre-tuer ! Rugit Laxus, hors de lui.

_Ça... S'entre-tuer ? Articula Gajeel, essoufflé. C'était... un combat amical.

_Ouais... Très amical. Approuva Natsu, d'une voix saccadée.

Tous deux affichaient le même sourire sardonique.

_Bon, passons. Ça risque de devenir habituel, entre eux. Marmonna Droy. Natsu, va plutôt auprès de la princesse Levy.

Il inspira un grand coup.

_Pour le moment, c'est moi qui ait besoin de pratique. Rogue ? Sting ?

Les deux intéressés s'inclinèrent, et s'empressèrent d'aller chercher un justaucorps, des gants et un casque d'entraînement, sans oublier une épée.

Le regard du roi se posa sur Gajeel, pensif.

_Gajeel, arme-moi.

Le mage de fer retint un grognement de dépit, mais obéit.

_Dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouvé la princesse ? Demanda le roi tandis que Gajeel l'armait.

_Très jolie, et gracieuse. Répondit Rogue. Elle fera une bonne reine.

Droy se rengorgea.

_Figurez-vous qu'elle est également très cultivée. Elle adore les livres, et parle plusieurs langues, anciennes et modernes ! Je lui ferai découvrir la bibliothèque cet après-midi.

« Lui qui disait n'en avoir rien à faire, d'avoir une femme intelligente... » Pensa Gajeel.

Il passa un baudrier autour de la taille du roi. Était-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il se sentait comme un larbin ? Il avait bien du armer le roi des dizaines de fois, pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place.

_Vous avez l'air très épris d'elle. Déclara Laxus.

Était-ce la première fois qu'il remarquait que Laxus se comportait comme un lèche-botte ?

_C'est plus que ça. J'en suis réellement amoureux. Et je vais faire d'elle ma reine. Ajouta t-il, se délectant de ses paroles.

Il coula un regard vers Gajeel.

_Je dois l'admettre, je vais avoir du mal à patienter jusqu'à ma nuit de noce.

Quelque chose gronda furieusement dans le ventre de Gajeel. Il fut prit d'une furieuse envie de cogner sur cet homme.

« Reste impassible. Surtout, surtout, ne laisse rien transparaître. Il n'aurait quand même pas deviné ? Je n'ai rien dit, ni rien fait ! »

Il comprit brusquement à quel point il avait de la chance que Cobra soit déjà parti. Il aurait été foutu, si son camarade avait pu entendre toutes ses pensées.

Droy continuait à le dévisager, comme s'il attendait que Gajeel trahisse ses pensées.

_Voilà, vous êtes prêt pour l'entraînement. Dit-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son roi.

_J'admets qu'elle est assez mignonne. Mais sa poitrine est trop petite, à mon goût.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Levy était arrivée dans ce pays, dans ce palais, près de ce roi qu'elle devrait bientôt épouser. Très bientôt. Beaucoup trop tôt, à son goût.

_Princesse, le roi vous a encore fait porter une robe ! S'exclama Lucy en entrant dans le petit salon.

Elle posa la boîte pour la déballer aussitôt.

_Regardez, il n'y a pas de soie plus délicate dans tout le pays ! Spécialement à votre mesure, je pense... Le tailleur a dû travailler d'arrache-pied !

Juvia, occupée à broder un mouchoir, s'extasia elle aussi sur la qualité du vêtement. Erza, assise dans un fauteuil confortable, nettoyait son épée.

_Il est très galant avec vous. Dit-elle doucement en regardant la princesse, qui levait les yeux de son livre.

_Oui. Très galant. Répéta Levy, les yeux sur la robe.

_Princesse, insista Erza, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de ce mariage. Mais vous devez tout de même admettre que vous n'êtes pas si mal tombée !

_Pas mal tombée ! Se récria Lucy. Je n'ai jamais vu le roi comme ça ! Il est amoureux, princesse !

La princesse en question eut un petit sourire triste.

_Oui. Il n'arrête pas de me couvrir de cadeaux, d'attention, de gentillesse.

Levy leva les yeux vers sa dame de compagnie. Elles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Cinq jours, et Levy voyait déjà en elle une amie sincère. Aussi ne cacha t-elle pas sa détresse.

_ De tout mon cœur, j'essaie, mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer. Est-ce que... Ça fait de moi une personne horrible ? Parce que je ne peux pas lui retourner ses sentiments ?

Lucy devint tout à coup très grave. Jetant la robe sur un fauteuil, elle s'agenouilla près de Levy et lui prit les mains.

_Levy, je crois qu'on ne décide pas qui on aime. L'amour, ça ne peut pas se commander. J'en suis vraiment désolée pour vous. J'espère juste qu'avec un peu de temps, hé bien... Vous arriverez à l'apprécier.

_J'aurais vraiment voulu que vous ayez le choix. Approuva Erza avec douceur. Malheureusement, vous devrez l'épouser. Et je persiste à dire que vous pouviez tomber sur un roi beaucoup plus violent, ou indifférent.

_Mais je suis tombée sur un roi qui est tombé amoureux de moi. Compléta Levy. Il m'aime, et me sait acquise. Et il me prends pour une poupée, quand bien même je lui ai dit n'avoir guère d'intérêt pour les belles toilettes.

Ni Lucy ni Erza ne trouva rien à répondre.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Juvia qui relança la conversation.

_Dites, Levy-sama... Je voulais savoir... A propos de ce jeune homme, venu avec vous ?

_Grey ?

Les yeux de Juvia brillèrent comme des étoiles.

_A t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Va t-il vraiment repartir après les noces ?

_Hoy Hoy. Fit perfidement Lucy. Serais-tu tombée amoureuse, toi aussi ?

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut que Juvia nierait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son amie s'illuminer littéralement.

_Oui, je l'avoue ! Je suis tombée folle, éperdument amoureuse de Grey-sama ! Son corps est si parfait, il est si chevaleresque, si courageux...

_Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Marmonna Lucy. Tu ne lui a même pas adressé la parole...

_Hem. Les coups de foudre vont devenir contagieux. Fit Levy avec un petit rire.

_Je t'accorde une chose, dit Lucy, il est très beau. Mais c'est un vrai pervers, tu n'as pas manqué sa propension à...

__Tu le trouves beau, Lucy_ ?

L'attitude de Juvia était soudain menaçante. Elle regardait Lucy comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler.

_Toi aussi, il t'intéresse ? Serais-tu ma rivale d'amour ? Siffla t-elle.

_Que... Pas du tout ! Tu te fais des idées !

Levy les regarda se chamailler en souriant. Au moins, elle avait des amies. A défaut d'avoir un fiancé dont elle était amoureuse.

\o/

_Vous avez remarqué, le roi ne veut plus qu'on assiste aux repas. Dit Rogue le lendemain soir.

Les dragons slayer dînaient habituellement ensemble, après que le roi ait pris son repas. En temps normal ils assistaient tout de même aux dîners car l'un d'eux servait souvent d'échanson. Mais depuis que la princesse était arrivée, ils n'avaient servis que lors du festin de bienvenue.

_Tant mieux. Grogna Gajeel.

Il en avait assez, de servir de larbin à ce type, de toute façon. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait trouvé cela normal... A présent, l'idée que lui, Gajeel Redfox, puisse encore jouer les serveurs, le rendait malade. Il avait maintenant l'impression que c'était avilissant, pour un dragon slayer, d'être au service d'un roi.

_Il veut qu'on prépare les troupes en cas de pépin. Affirma Sting.

En ce moment, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'assurer que les soldats et officiers étaient armés et prêts à se battre. Cobra était parti en emmenant tout un bataillon.

_Il va nous renvoyer à la frontière dès les noces finies. Ajouta t-il en mâchonnant un cuissot de viande.

_Mais... Nous aussi, on devra y aller ? S'inquiéta la petite Wendy.

_Peut-être pas toi.

Gajeel se sentait obligé de la rassurer.

_Si elle peut guérir des blessés en cinq minutes, elle sera d'autant plus utile là-bas. Contredit Rogue.

Wendy baissa le nez vers son assiette.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à un conflit. Est-ce utile de guérir des hommes, pour qu'ils retournent se battre et tuer d'autres personnes ?

_C'est ça la guerre, petite. Lui dit Laxus.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Natsu, si tu le demande à Levy-sama, je suis sûre que tu pourras rester.

Laxus fronça les sourcils.

_La raison d'état prime avant tout.

_C'est bon, laisse-la tranquille. Grogna Gajeel.

_Cette petite ne devrait pas aller au front, si elle n'en a pas envie. Soutint Panther Lilly, à ses côtés.

La jeune fille leur jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Le repas terminé, Laxus envoya littéralement Natsu se coucher, sous prétexte qu'il allait déclencher une bagarre à tout moment. Difficile à nier : en près d'une semaine, il avait réussit à se battre presque dix fois . Plusieurs d'entre eux quittèrent la table, et ne restèrent que Gajeel, Lilly et Rogue.

_Dis donc, c'est moi ou tu sembles plus... Reposé ? Demanda Lilly à Gajeel.

_Si on veut. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Question de point de vue, surtout. Gajeel ne se réveillait plus avec un horrible sentiment de peur et de désespoir, non. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Levy. Plus les jours passaient, moins elle était habillée. Le matin même, il s'était éveillé dans un état pour le moins gênant... Et pour une fois, ne s'était pas levé immédiatement.

Rogue le dévisageait.

_Gajeel, que penses-tu de la princesse ?

Le mage faillit s'étrangler avec le morceau de fer qu'il grignotait.

Lilly fronça les sourcils, étonné.

_Je t'ai vu la regarder. Ajouta Rogue. Tu ne la quittais pas du regard.

Gajeel se leva, le plus calmement possible. Pas d'affolement, surtout.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et franchement, t'as rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Je l'ai déjà dit. Elle est mignonne, et visiblement pas trop bête. Mais franchement...

_Elle a une poitrine trop petite ? Compléta Rogue, avec un brin d'ironie.

Gajeel poussa un grognement, et quitta la table et la pièce.

Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, vraiment. C'était déjà une aubaine de ne plus assister aux repas du roi.

Mais du coup, il voyait moins la princesse. Ça, c'était une torture.

\o/

Pour une fois, le roi avait fait en sorte d'organiser un dîner plus intime, au risque de froisser les membres importants de la cour. Seuls Laxus, le chef des dragons slayer, ainsi que Grey, Erza et ses dames de compagnie, avaient assisté au repas. Erza avait faillit assommer Grey plusieurs fois, mais Droy trouvait amusant de le voir se déshabiller sans même s'en apercevoir. Ce fut lui qui la reconduisit à ses appartements.

_Alors, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-il en marchant dans les couloirs.

_Hé bien... Tout se passe bien.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de Droy, elle avait épuisé ce sujet en vain avec les filles, et ne souhaitait plus en parler.

_Et toi ? Demanda t-elle. Tu as rencontré les autres dragons slayer ?

_Ouep. Ils ont pas l'air si violents qu'on le pensait, sauf quand ils ont décidé de se battre. Ils sont un peu comme Natsu.

_C'est étrange, ils sont cinq, pourtant je n'ai pu voir que leur chef, pour le moment. Comme si les autres étaient invisibles...

_Ils sont pas mal occupés. Ils s'entraînent beaucoup, et ils préparent leurs troupes.

_De quoi ont-ils l'air ?

_Mmh ? Les jumeaux semblent opposés, avec un qui se la joue beau gosse, et l'autre beau ténébreux... Et un autre plein de piercings, qui mange du fer. Il n'arrête pas de se battre avec Natsu. Le dernier est partit dès le premier jour, je l'ai à peine vu.

_Je vois. Qu'as-tu pensé de Juvia ? Demanda Levy d'un ton dégagé.

Grey haussa les épaules, l'air peu intéressé.

_Ce serait bien que tu viennes nous voir, demain. Proposa t-elle. Droy aura des affaires d'état à régler, il me laissera un peu tranquille.

_Ça t'embête, qu'il soit toujours sur ton dos ?

_Pas vraiment... C'est mieux de pouvoir un peu le connaître avant de l'épouser, je suppose.

Ils arrivèrent devant ses appartements. Levy pourrait éviter de parler de Droy.

_Levy, attends.

Ou pas...

Grey la regarda d'un air sérieux.

_Si tu ne veux pas l'épouser, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Erza et moi, on trouvera une solution.

Levy se mordilla les lèvres.

_Non, Grey. Dit-elle doucement. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait aucune solution. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Le plantant là, elle partit se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Croiser Juvia, c'était assez exceptionnel en ce moment, mais c'était elle-même qui était venue l'aborder. Gajeel avait cru rêver quand elle lui avait révélé être folle amoureuse de « Grey-sama ». Il l'avait écouté déblatérer un bon moment sans trop y prêter attention, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était où il pouvait bien être à ce moment. En se souvenant que Grey avait voulu s'entraîner avec Natsu, il s'était empressé de le lui dire, espérant qu'elle le lâche – Juvia n'était pas aussi barbante, d'habitude. Le monde devenait dingue. Mais quand elle-même avait révélé, sans y prêter attention, que la princesse consacrait tout son après-midi à la bibliothèque, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait perdu son temps autant qu'il le croyait.

Ses pas l'amenèrent donc vers la bibliothèque, qu'il ne fréquentait pour ainsi dire jamais. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas y être jamais entré. Mais il savait qu'elle était énorme.

L'immense pièce était vide, quand il entra. Ou semblait, du moins. A première vue, c'était un vrai labyrinthe formé d'étagères. Il y avait quelques tables, par-ci, par-là.

Il ne voulait pas aller lui parler. Enfin si, mais, c'était compliqué... En fait, il ne savait _pas_ ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi donc était-il venu ?

Dans un coin, il vit Titania dans un fauteuil. Si elle ne releva pas la tête de son livre, il la sentit se tendre légèrement quand il entra. Rien ne lui échappait.

La princesse était assise à une table. Devant elle s'étalaient trois ou quatre énormes volumes, et elle semblait travailler, une plume à la main, marmonnant des réflexions incompréhensibles. Elle portait des lunettes, et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient attachés pour lui dégager les yeux.

Une mèche bleue coula sur son visage, et d'un geste de la main, Levy la coinça derrière son oreille, sans se déconcentrer.

_Une mèche bleue coula sur son visage, et d'un geste de la main, Levy la coinça derrière son oreille, sans se déconcentrer. _

__Ça va aller. Je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici. Dit-elle, sans cesser d'écrire._

__Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui répondit Gajeel, en détournant la tête._

_Il trouvait vraiment ça incroyable, qu'elle soit capable de comprendre le sort de Freed et de les sortir de la guilde dans laquelle Laxus les avait piégé avec le maître. _

__Je t'en prie. _

_Levy releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens._

__Il faut arrêter Laxus. _

Le choc fut plus violent que si Gildartz lui-même l'avait frappé.

__C'est pas facile, de retrouver une chose aussi petite que toi. Alors reste à mes côtés._

__BAS LES PATTES !_

__Je vais t'enfermer dans la prison de la guilde._

__NON ! GAJEEL, ARRÊTE, NE T'EN VA PAS ! NOON !_

__Tu vivras pour nous deux, Levy, d'accord ? _

__Acnologia est mort, Levy. Je n'ai plus l'intention de te quitter. Plus jamais. _

Gajeel chancela, se sentit tomber. Et se rattrapa de justesse à une étagère. Il suffoquait.

Son regard se posa encore sur elle. Imperturbable, elle continuait à travailler, sans doute sur une traduction.

Elle était si proche.

A des années lumières de lui.

_Sa_ Levy. La femme qu'il aimait. Qui lui avait appris à quel point la vie est importante.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle lui revienne, que...

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Droy se précipita dans la pièce. Gajeel, bien caché par les rayonnage, était invisible.

_Levy, ma chère! J'ai trouvé cet ouvrage qui devrait compléter vos recherches.

_Droy. _

Droy était fiancé à Levy !

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il allait vomir.

Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à quitter la bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer, et encore moins comment il parvint à gagner sa chambre. Il tremblait.

Après avoir vomi, il retira son t-shirt, s'aspergea le visage, et, agrippé au lavabo, tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

Il était devenu fou ? Il avait perdu la raison ?

C'était quoi ce monde dans lequel Droy était roi de Fiore, Levy princesse d'Ishgar, et les dragons slayer...

Oh, putain. Les dragons slayer étaient devenus des laquais au service de Droy.

Il se regarda dans la glace, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Sur son épaule gauche, l'emblème noire de Fairy Tail semblait briller.

Elle n'était pas là, ce matin, il en était sûr. Son regard se durcit, et ses mains serrèrent si fort le lavabo que le verre craqua.

Il était Gadjeel Redfox, mage de Fairy Tail. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais peu importait. Il allait mettre fin à cette comédie et ramener tout le monde à la raison.

Et surtout, surtout, lui vivant, Droy ne se marierait _jamais_ avec Levy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Quel temps merveilleux ! Vous ne trouvez pas, ma chère ?

Le roi tendit la main à Levy pour descendre les marches menant aux jardins. C'était de la pure galanterie, elle le savait. Mais ces gestes commençaient à l'agacer. De plus en plus, elle avait envie de repousser les mains qu'il lui tendait, en lui criant qu'elle pouvait très bien marcher seule et sans aide.

Plus il l'abreuvait de cadeaux et de galanteries, plus elle se sentait infantilisée et traitée comme une belle petite poupée.

Bientôt, il ne se contenterait plus de jouer à la poupée avec elle, elle le savait. Et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle évitait de le repousser, ne pouvant anticiper sa réaction. Elle devait d'abord tâter le terrain avec Lucy et Juvia. En attendant, force était de prendre son bras pour marcher.

Erza et Laxus marchaient derrière eux, leur laissant un retrait acceptable pour que le roi puisse la courtiser sans gêne. Et il ne se gênait pas. Ils marchaient à présent au milieu de haies fleuries et odorantes.

_Vos jardins sont vraiment magnifiques. Lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Ceux de mon père n'étaient pas aussi somptueux.

_N'est-ce pas ? S'enthousiasma Droy. J'ai toujours adoré les plantes. Les fleurs, les arbres... Quand je suis fatigué des affaires du royaume, je viens ici, et je jardine moi-même. Vous devez trouver cela étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

_Non, pas du tout. Tout le monde doit avoir une passion. La nature en est une bien plus belle pour un roi que la guerre.

Droy posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Aujourd'hui, je m'en suis trouvée une autre. Souffla t-il en la regardant tendrement.

Levy détourna la tête, et rougit. Il allait encore mal l'interpréter. Elle rougissait car elle était gênée de n'avoir rien à lui retourner.

_Regardez, voici ce que je souhaitais vous montrer... J'y ait un peu travaillé moi-même.

Il l'entraîna vers une fontaine, entourée par des buissons de fleurs.

_Mais... Ce sont des roses de porcelaine ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

_Elles poussent chez vous, mais habituellement pas ici. Je me disais que peut-être, cela vous rappellerait votre pays. Il a fallut utiliser un peu de magie pour les faire pousser rapidement.

Levy se pencha sur les fleurs, véritablement touchée.

_Ce sont mes préférées. Souffla t-elle. Comment... Est-ce que vous saviez ?

Droy se rengorgea.

_Le hasard du cœur, peut-être ?

Peut-être ? Pourquoi pas, pensa t-elle. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

_Merci. C'est un beau cadeau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le remerciait sincèrement.

Mais rien à faire. Elle n'était pas amoureuse. On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse en une semaine.

Peut-être ne le pourrait-elle pas du tout.

\o/

_La princesse et le roi ont passé un très bon moment, tout à l'heure. Déclara Laxus avec satisfaction.

« Génial. Tu m'en diras tant ». Pensa hargneusement Gajeel.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment tomber sous le charme de cet espèce de paon pompeux que Droy était devenu ?

Il envoya un pilier de fer particulièrement violent sur Rogue. Gajeel s'étant montré plus vif, Rogue ne réussit pas à l'éviter, et se laissa projeter avec un grognement de douleur.

_C'est étrange, dit-il en se relevant, j'ai l'impression que tu es beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant.

« Ça, tu peux le dire ! »

En retrouvant la mémoire, Gajeel avait retrouvé pas mal de capacités qu'il n'avait plus – ou qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Comme si les capacités que son corps avait acquises étaient directement rattachées à sa mémoire. L'ouïe beaucoup plus développée, une vitesse bien plus importante... Et, de ce qu'il savait, la capacité qu'il avait piqué à Rogue de se fondre en ombre.

Sans compter son dragon mode, décroché après une ingestion de démono-particule assez pénible.

_Possible. Répondit-il, laconique. Tu te couches ?

_Pas encore.

« Parfait. J'ai besoin de me défouler ! »

La propension de Laxus à s'intéresser à Droy, comme un bon toutou, le mettait hors de lui. Quand Laxus aurait retrouvé la mémoire, soit il tuait Droy de ses mains, soit il allait s'enterrer dans un trou.

Ou les deux ?

_Content que tu te sentes mieux, Gajeel. Commenta Lilly.

La veille, Gajeel n'avait plus bougé de sa chambre. Quand Lilly était venu le voir et avait vu sa tête, il avait compris que son ami ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait fallu toute la nuit au mage de fer pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Une nuit pour digérer le choc qu'il avait eu en retrouvant sa mémoire, et pour réfléchir à ce qui avait pu arriver pour que tout le monde se retrouve comme ça.

C'était chose faite. Maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen de ramener la mémoire de ses amis.

Et il devait le trouver vite.

Levy lui semblait être la clef. Si lui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle, elle saurait. Tout au plus devinait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un enchantement très puissant. En tout cas, elle saurait chercher une solution bien mieux que lui, elle était douée pour ça. Le problème restait de l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. Si seulement Laxus n'était pas devenu le petit toutou de Droy, Gajeel aurait été moins timoré. En plus, Rogue avait déjà compris que la jeune femme lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Le plus simple semblait d'en parler tout d'abord à Lilly. Parce que Lilly l'écouterait... Et peut-être réussirait-il à se souvenir, lui aussi.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'effaça pour éviter Rogue sortant de son ombre, et le renvoya au sol sans aucune difficulté.

_Bon, on change. Ordonna Laxus. Gajeel, vu que tu as l'air particulièrement en forme... Essaye de te défouler sur moi, pour voir.

\o/

Le dragon slayer de fer observait les nouvelles recrues à l'entraînement, lâchant une directive, ici et là. Hier encore, il le savait, il aurait pris tout ça à cœur. Maintenant, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il venait de se rendre compte que Droy tenait les dragons slayer à l'écart de Levy, ce le plus possible. Pourquoi donc ?

_Oh, Gajeel, tu m'écoute ?

_Hein ?

_Les recrues, Gajeel. Insista Lilly.

_Ah... Ouais. Ils ne vont pas faire de miracles. Lâcha t-il, sans entrain, en regardant les soldats s'entraîner.

_Laisse-leur un peu de temps. Lui rétorqua Lilly.

_Ceux-là, il leur faudra plusieurs années, pour être prêt pour un combat réel ! T'as vu leur niveau de magie ? C'est pitoyable.

_Tu sais, quand tu te fais aplatir par Laxus, tu es particulièrement défaitiste envers les capacités des autres.

_Tch !

Il s'était complètement fait défoncer, oui. Lui qui avait espéré que Laxux, comme lui, se montrerait moins puissant que le Laxus de Fairy Tail... Mais bon, il n'était pas autant surpris que ça. Un mouvement sur le côté de la cour attira sur son attention, que Lilly repéra également.

_C'est le roi, qui vient vers nous ?

_Avec Laxus, oui. Acquiesça Gajeel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir...

Merde. Il avait réussi à éviter Droy, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait pu être un laquais bien dévoué quelques jours plus tôt, maintenant la perspective de s'incliner devant Droy lui donnait envie de vomir. Et pourtant, il risquait gros s'il ne le faisait pas.

Droy se porta à sa hauteur, et Gajeel s'inclina.

Gajeel Redfox, s'inclinant devant Droy. Le dragon slayer avait franchement la haine.

_Altesse ? Fit-il, aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait.

Il lui aurait plutôt envoyé son poing dans la figure.

_Gajeel. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre Cobra à la frontière.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise.

_Maintenant ? Mais il maîtrise parfaitement la situation, d'autant que Bosco n'a pas bougé ! Et...

_Tu n'es quand même pas en train de contredire mes ordres ? Coupa Droy avec sécheresse.

Gajeel ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la gorge.

_Non. Prononça t-il. J'aimerai juste comprendre.

_Tu comprendras sur place. Rétorqua sèchement Droy. J'ai cru comprendre que tu as montré beaucoup de vivacité au combat, ce matin. Profite-en.

Gajeel inspira profondément. Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper. Si son poing décollait, Laxus ne le laisserait même pas ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer avant de le mettre au cachot.

_Ça va me prendre un moment pour organiser le départ. Articula t-il.

Droy haussa les épaules.

_ Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Tu as jusqu'à l'aube pour préparer tes troupes, et te mettre en route. Lilly, tu pars avec lui.

L'intéressé salua, mais pas Gajeel. Fallait pas pousser !

_Je dois rejoindre Cobra directement ?

Il essayait de gagner du temps. Trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

_Non, tu partiras au sud. Tu dois être content de rater mon mariage ?

_Ma priorité est uniquement votre sécurité. Mentit-il effrontément.

_Et celle de ma promise ?

« Ne laisse rien transparaître. Ne lui montre rien. _Rien_ ».

_C'est vrai. Fit Droy avec un sourire. Une poitrine trop petite pour toi.

Le dragon slayer serra les poings à se briser les os, mais son visage resta de marbre.

« Tu t'es juré de ne plus jamais le frapper, souviens-toi. Ni Droy, ni Jett. Plus jamais. » Glissa une voix dans sa tête.

_Remarque, du moment que moi je la trouve parfaite ! Ajouta Droy en tournant les talons. C'est dans mon lit qu'elle sera, après tout.

Gajeel le regarda partir, en se passant dans la tête cinquante façons de l'exterminer.

Et dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis, après tout ce temps. Après les multiples attaques qu'ils avaient tous enduré contre leur guilde, Gajeel aurait été capable de protéger Droy, cet espèce de gros lard, envers et contre tout.

Mais Droy de Fairy Tail, le type sympa avec tout le monde qui aimait boire, manger et rigoler.

Ce Droy-là qui lui tournait le dos lui était inconnu. Et en cet instant, il le haïssait comme il avait rarement haït quelqu'un.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Levy avait regagné ses appartements après le dîner, en compagnie d'Erza, Juvia et Lucy. Juvia se consumait d'amour pour Grey, et Levy avait tâché d'organiser une rencontre... Qui s'était soldée par une indifférence totale de la part de Grey.

En apparence seulement, toutefois. Levy, qui le connaissait plus que bien, avait noté qu'elle l'avait troublé.

Les jeunes femmes discutaient de choses sans réelles importances – pas du mariage, pour une fois – quand on frappa à la porte de l'antichambre qui donnait sur ses appartements.

Erza alla ouvrir, et ramena Droy avec elle. Les filles se levèrent et s'inclinèrent à son entrée.

_Mesdemoiselles, excusez-moi de vous interrompre... J'aimerais un moment avec ma fiancée, si cela ne vous fait rien.

_Que... Altesse, vous voulez dire... Un moment _seul_ avec elle ? S'exclama Erza, un brin choquée.

Droy lui sourit paisiblement.

_Ne soyez pas si effarouchée, Titania. Notre mariage est dans trois jours ! Il est grand temps que nous passions un peu de temps seuls, vous ne croyez pas ?

Erza se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait toujours été de la vieille école.

Levy, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large.

_Sire, êtes-vous sûr... Ce que vous avez à me dire pourrait sans doute attendre demain ? Dit-elle d'une voix un peu pressante.

_J'en suis absolument certain. Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien sortir... Sting gardera l'entrée, Titania. Allez vous reposer.

Levy ne pouvait rien faire. Les filles sortirent, et elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

_Nous pourrions nous asseoir ?

Il la fit s'installer sur une banquette moelleuse, à son côté.

Levy ne savait trop comment engager la conversation, mais il commença de lui-même.

_Je vous ai fait amener une nouvelle robe, hier... J'aurais aimé vous voir la porter.

_Je pourrais peut-être attendre, avant de porter tout ce que vous m'offrez. Esquiva t-elle.

La vérité était que la robe en question était très décolletée, et découverte dans le dos. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais le message derrière cette robe, plus osée que les autres, ne lui avait pas plût.

Droy en rit.

_J'ai bien l'intention de vous couvrir de cadeaux ! Inutile d'attendre pour les exhiber !

Il lui saisit les mains, se rapprochant d'elle.

_Rien ne sera trop beau pour vous. Je vais faire de vous ma reine, Levy ! Ma reine... Répéta t-il avec délectation, en lui caressant la joue. Si vous saviez comme j'en ai rêvé.

Levy avait la bouche sèche.

_Droy, articula t-elle, il faut que vous sachiez...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, Droy l'embrassa.

\o/

Gajeel ruminait. Droy avait décidé de l'éloigner, c'était clair. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Rogue aurait pu parler de ses soupçons ? Ou alors, se pourrait-il que... Non, ça c'était inconcevable.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, et pas sans _elle_.

Tout à ses pensées, Gajeel s'était insensiblement rapproché des appartements qu'occupait Levy – une vaste suite, avec tous les égards dus au rang de la princesse fiancée au roi. Devait-il essayer de parler à Levy maintenant ? Que se passerait-il s'il demandait à la voir, seul ? Si Erza était présente, ça pourrait être compliqué... Ou alors, parler à Erza. Non, ça c'était exclu. Trop risqué. Et pourtant, elle ferait une alliée de poids, c'était certain.

C'était décidé, il allait parler à Lilly, et espérer que celui-ci ne le prenne pas pour un fou.

Mais bon sang, savoir Levy si proche le rendait dingue. Il devait lui parler. A elle. Il pouvait lui rendre ses souvenirs, il en était sûr. Après tout, il avait récupéré les siens rien qu'en la regardant !

« _NON !_ »

Gajeel se figea. Ça venait de la chambre de Levy.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me repoussez-vous encore, Levy ? Dit la voix de Droy.

_J'en suis désolée, mais si vous tentez encore de m'embrasser... Menaça la voix de la jeune femme.

_Nous allons nous marier, Levy ! Coupa Droy d'un ton très dur. Vous ne pourrez pas me repousser éternellement. »

Un long silence suivit. Gajeel attendait, bouillant de colère. Alors comme ça, Droy avait osé embrasser Levy ! Il n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle.

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour vous plaire. Fit Droy d'un ton amère.

_Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. Déclara Levy. Vos attentions me touchent beaucoup, et je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir vous donner ce que vous désirez.

_Il va bien falloir. Répondit sèchement Droy. Vous devrez accomplir votre devoir d'épouse dès notre nuit de noces ! Vous ne pourrez pas me repousser ce soir-là !

_Et vous comptez m'attacher, ou me droguer, pour que je reste dans votre lit ? »

Le bruit de la gifle, ainsi que le cri de Levy, sembla se répercuter jusque dans les os de Gajeel.

_Droy venait de la frapper. _

Pour Gajeel, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Le dragon slayer bondit dans le couloir suivant, envoya Sting valser, explosa la porte qu'il gardait, et traversa l'antichambre. En moins de trois secondes.

Levy était à moitié étendue sur une banquette, une main sur la joue, ses cheveux bleus défaits. Droy se tenait debout devant elle, l'air un peu hagard. Air qui changea complètement lorsque Gajeel pénétra en trombe dans la pièce.

__Gajeel ?!_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment oses-tu...

_TU AS LEVE LA MAIN SUR ELLE! Rugit le dragon slayer, sans se soucier de lui couper la parole.

_Gajeel, bon sang ! S'exclama Sting, arrivant derrière lui.

_Ga... Jeel ? Reprit d'une petite voix Levy, les yeux fixés sur lui.

_Sting ! S'exclama Droy. Sors-moi cet imbécile d'ici, tout de suite !

Il agrippa le poignet de Levy, qui dévisageait Gajeel avec intensité, et l'attira contre lui.

_Écarte-toi d'elle, ou je t'ouvre en deux ! Hurla le mage de fer, furieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Un éclair l'envoya bouler au sol.

_Non ! S'écria Levy, alors que Laxus pénétrait dans la pièce, suivit de Rogue.

_Gajeel. Grogna Laxus. Tu viens d'essayer d'attaquer le roi. Ta trahison nous déshonore, nous les dragons slayer !

_Moi... Moi je nous déshonore ? Articula Gajeel, en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Tu t'es pas regardé dans une glace !

Il se releva, non sans difficulté.

_Laxus Dreyar... Tu défends Droy comme un bon chien fidèle, même après ce qu'il vient de faire !

_Les Dragons slayer sont au service du roi !

_Et on a pas à le juger, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui déshonore les dragons slayer, mais tu entaches surtout ta guilde !

_Ma quoi ?

Levy dévisageait toujours intensément le mage qui venait de la défendre. C'était un dragon slayer, un de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu rencontrer, ni même entr'apercevoir.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaître cet homme ?

Incroyable, ce qu'elle pouvait le trouver beau.

_Gajeel. Répéta t-elle, comme si il y avait eu une clef dans son seul nom.

_Ça suffit ! S'écria Droy. Fais-le taire, et mets-le au cachot ! Je déciderai demain de ce que j'en ferai.

_Toi, quand j'en aurais finit avec toi... Lui cracha Gajeel.

_Si tu menaces le roi, inutile de te demander de te rendre. Dit. Laxus

Il leva le bras, et une salve meurtrière commença à gronder dans la main du mage de la foudre.

_Non ! S'écria Levy. Non, ne...

_« Gajeel ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! GAJEEEEL ! »_

_NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

Un script de fer apparut à un mètre de Laxus alors qu'il lâchait son attaque. Alors que la masse de métal détournait la foudre comme un aimant, une gigantesque vague d'eau se dessina, entre le fer et Laxus.

Sa propre foudre lui éclata littéralement au visage, l'envoyant exploser le mur derrière lui.

Gajeel, Sting et Rogue contemplaient la scène, médusés. Droy, étendu sur le ventre sans même savoir comment il avait atterrit par terre, ouvrit un œil stupéfait.

Levy, toute tremblante, tenait encore sa main en l'air, avec laquelle elle avait dessiné ses scripts.

Elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Parce que ce qu'elle venait de faire, _personne_, à sa connaissance, n'avait réussit à le faire.

Elle venait de mettre Laxus au tapis. En un seul coup. Avec sa propre attaque.

Elle, Levy Mcgarden, l'une des mages les moins puissantes de Fairy Tail.

Elle avait fait ça !

_G-G-Gajeel ? Articula t-elle, incapable de faire un geste.

Il fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Droy était à terre, il ne savait trop comment, mais il pouvait bien y rester. Le mage de fer se précipita vers Levy, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

_Oh bon sang, Gajeel... Droy m'a frappée... Puis Laxus... Il allait te... Hoqueta t-elle.

Gajeel enferma son visage dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas comment elle était redevenue elle-même, et pour le moment il s'en moquait.

_C'est finit. Je suis là. Souffla t-il.

_Il va quand même pas oser... Articula Sting.

_Gajeel... Je...

_Je délire. Marmonna Rogue. On nage en plein délire.

_Gajeel, j'ai frappé Laxus. Dit calmement Levy, sur le ton du constat.

_Levy...

Les dragons jumeaux, stupéfaits, regardaient Gajeel se rapprocher de plus en plus de la princesse.

Il la prit par les épaules, et se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens, sous les yeux effarés des jumeaux.

_T'as frappé Laxus ! Laxus, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

_Je sais pas ! J'ai pas réfléchi !

Ils sursautèrent, complètement affolés tous les deux, quand Laxus s'extirpa des gravats qui avaient formé un mur. Et il avait l'air très, très en colère. Ce fut tout juste si leurs cheveux ne se dressèrent pas sur leur tête.

_Tu vas prendre cher cette fois, Gajeel. Ricana Droy, toujours à terre.

Levy déglutit, et Gajeel serra les dents.

Les jumeaux, il aurait pu se les faire tout seul. Mais Laxus... Il n'avait pu le battre qu'avec Natsu. Et encore, il n'admettrait jamais que Natsu avait fait le plus gros du boulot.

_Ok...

Attrapant le bras de Levy, il la tira derrière lui.

_Tu vas rester derrière moi, et quoiqu'il arrive, je t'interdis de...

_Princesse !

_Que se passe t-il ici ?!

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Grey et Juvia débarquèrent soudain dans le salon en ruine.

_Mais, que...

Ils contemplèrent la scène, stupéfaits. D'un côté, Gajeel, blessé, protégeant Levy. En face, Laxus, non moins blessé, l'air furieux. Et entre les deux, le roi Droy par terre, et les dragons jumeaux, tellement dépassés par la situation qu'ils avaient l'air sonné.

Soudain, Levy eut une illumination.

_Gajeel, souffla t-elle, si ça a marché pour nous...

Le jeune homme suivit son regard, et ébaucha un sourire.

Deux piliers de fer jaillirent du mur. L'un précipita Lucy droit sur Natsu, et l'autre envoya Grey s'écraser sur Juvia.

_Mais... Que... Commença Titania.

_Erza ! L'appela Levy. Laxus ! Wendy !

Elle pouvait les appeler, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour qu'ils se rappellent.

Alors elle décida de ne pas parler. Elle leva son poing droit, et déplia son pouce et son index vers le ciel.

Le signe des mages de Fairy Tail. Des membres d'une famille qui peuvent se voir, même quand ils sont perdus.

_« Grand-père, regarde ! Je ferais ce geste avec la main ! Ça veut dire que même si je ne peux pas te voir, je te regarde quand même ! »_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

Laxus chancela, avant de s'effondrer complètement, le visage dans ses mains. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Wendy. Erza, comme d'habitude, resta la plus forte. Après une profonde stupeur, son visage s'éclaira d'un doux sourire.

Les autres se relevèrent lentement.

Levy, elle, se sentit flancher. Elle s'agrippa à Gajeel, qui se retourna pour la soutenir. Le jeune homme referma ses bras sur elle, et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux bleus.

_T'as été plus efficace que moi, souffla t-il dans ses cheveux. En trente seconde, tu ramènes tout le monde.

Elle rit doucement contre lui, avant de relever son visage.

_Tu m'as manqué. Souffla t-elle. Comment j'ai pu _oublier_ que tu m'avais manqué ?

Gajeel l'embrassa avec fougue, alors qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

_Hem. Toussota Lucy. Dites...

_On aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, si ça vous embête pas. Renchérit Grey.

A regret, Gajeel détacha ses lèvres de celles de Levy, la laissant un peu rosissante.

_C'est à dire que, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de réponse... Dit-elle en s'écartant de son compagnon.

Laxus se redressa, particulièrement pâle.

_Bon, qui s'est... Réveillé, en premier ?

« Réveiller », le terme lui semblait adéquat.

_Gajeel, non ? Fit Levy.

_Ouais, enfin... Ça veut pas dire que je sais ce qui nous arrive ! Autant que je sache, il n'y a que nous...

_Et Droy, il a retrouvé ses esprits, au fait ? Demanda soudain Lucy.

Droy, prostré contre un mur, tressaillit en entendant son nom.

_Oh, Droy ! S'exclama Natsu. T'as retrouvé tes esprits ? Ça devait être cool d'être roi, t'as dû t'amuser !

Un tic nerveux agita le visage de Laxus.

_Natsu, je te conseille de la fermer. Lui dit-il à voix basse, lançant plus un ordre qu'une suggestion.

_Laxus, que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demanda Erza.

Sans répondre, le mage de la foudre fixa Droy.

_Levy-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Lucy, en apercevant le bleu qui était apparu sur la joue de son amie.

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, alors que Gajeel serrait les dents.

Laxus traversa la pièce et se planta devant Droy.

_Alors ? Cracha t-il. T'as retrouvé tes esprits, ou est-ce que je dois te cogner jusqu'à ce que tu te souvienne ?

_Non ! S'exclama Droy. C'est bon, je... Je me souviens... Je me souviens de tout, d'accord !

Il gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

_Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Marmonna t-il. Je savais pas ce que je faisais... je...

Gajeel serra les poings à se faire éclater les os.

_Il a fait quoi, au juste ? Voulut s'informer Grey.

Droy osa enfin lever les yeux.

_Levy, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'écria t-il, au désespoir. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais pas du...

_Tu es _désolé_ ? Rugit Gajeel, en s'avançant dangereusement. Si tu crois que ça va suffire...

Erza lui saisit le bras, tandis que Levy l'arrêtait d'un regard.

_C'est bon, Gajeel. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il y a plus urgent !

_C'est vrai. Approuva Lucy. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui nous arrive ! Pour commencer, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous... Ici ?

Elle disait « ici » faute de mieux.

_C'est à devenir fou, c'est comme si nous avions deux vies qui se catapultaient ! Notre vie à Fairy Tail et notre vie... Dans cette espèce de dimension... Que s'est-il passé ?

_Commençons par le début. Proposa Grey. Quels sont nos derniers souvenirs à Fairy Tail ?

Tous se turent pour réfléchir, avant de lâcher exactement la même chose.

_La fête de la Fantasia. Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Presque un an après leur victoire sur Zereph et Acnologia. Tout allait pour le mieux, à ce moment.

_C'est clair, au moins nous avons un point de départ. Dit Levy. Je pense que quelqu'un a jeté un enchantement particulièrement puissant ce jour-là, qui a affecté le monde entier.

_Comme quand ma mère a changé la typologie du monde, lors de la guerre contre Zereph ? Demanda Erza. Il faut être un mage exceptionnel pour faire cela !

_Levy a raison, ça semble coller. Adhéra Lucy. Quelqu'un a, en quelque sorte, changé l'histoire du monde...

_Mais pas de façon imparable, dans ce cas. Réfléchit Juvia. Vu que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs...

_Tout enchantement a ses lois, et peut être paré. Affirma Wendy. Je l'ai bien saisit quand Eileen Belserion a pris possession de mon corps.

_Je suis complètement largué. Grommela Natsu. Au fait, personne n'a vu Happy ?

_Charuru ! S'exclama Wendy, soudain préoccupée.

_Ils sont comme nous, ils ont du être... Déplacés dans ce monde. Suggéra Levy.

_C'est pas juste ! Protesta Natsu. Gajeel et Lilly n'ont pas été séparés !

\o/

Au fil de la discussion, les mages aboutirent à une grande conclusion : la condition pour parer l'enchantement était de se retrouver face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait plus que tout pour retrouver ses souvenirs. La raison pour laquelle certains avaient été complètement séparés des autres était un grand mystère.

Sting et Rogue semblaient toujours complètement sonnés. Ce fut Lucy qui proposa de leur expliquer calmement les choses. Les mages découvrirent qu'en citant les noms de Saber Tooth ainsi que ceux de Lector, Fro, Yukino et Minerva (bref, toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour eux) les jumeaux commencèrent à retrouver leurs souvenirs. Cela rassura beaucoup Gajeel, qui s'inquiétait de pouvoir « ramener » Lilly.

C'était déjà beau, mais ils ne pourraient pas utiliser ce système pour ramener leur monde à son état normal.

_Ça ira. Assura Levy. Je pense qu'en faisant suffisamment de recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque royale, et avec l'aide de Wendy, je peux trouver comment résoudre le problème.

_Avec... Mon aide ? Fit Wendy, incertaine.

_Bien sûr ! S'exclama Erza. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as acquis beaucoup de pouvoir quand ma mère a pris possession de ton corps.

_Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui nous a fait ça. Intervint Grey.

_ Qui que ce soit, si on le trouve, il va le payer cher... Grogna Gajeel.

Laxus prit trente secondes de réflexion.

_Très bien. Pour commencer, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Demain, à la première heure, Levy fera ses recherches, et tous ceux qui pourront l'aider s'y colleront. En attendant, il faudra jouer la comédie devant le reste du château et de la ville, pour ne pas créer de panique inutile...

_Ça... Ça veut dire que je continue à être roi ? Demanda Droy d'une petite voix.

Laxus, Gajeel, Sting et Rogue lui jetèrent un regard noir qui le ratatina sur place.

Ils auraient tous les quatre beaucoup de mal à digérer d'avoir été traités comme ses serviteurs, prêts à ramper pour satisfaire ses désirs.

_Le roi, commença Laxus d'une voix très lente, est tombé malade à partir de ce soir. Il va rester au lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_Et son mariage est annulé. Ajouta Gajeel d'une voix menaçante.

Droy déglutit sourdement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Levy n'avait pas voulu rester dans sa chambre de princesse. Elle n'était pas une princesse, et ne voulait pas en être une. Elle était Levy Mcgarden, mage de Fairy Tail. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir volé la place de la reine Hisui, qui venait d'être couronnée par son père.

Alors qu'il était déjà tard, Gajeel l'avait conduite dans sa chambre à lui, beaucoup plus modeste que sa suite princière. A présent, la nuit était écoulée et le soleil n'était pas loin de se lever. Levy s'éveilla doucement en sentant les lèvres de Gajeel effleurer sa nuque.

_Mfm. Gémit-elle quand les mains du dragon slayer lui caressèrent la taille.

Après l'avoir caressé un moment, il finit par se mettre au dessus d'elle pour lui embrasser les seins, en pressant son corps chaud et son sexe dur contre elle.

« On a pas le temps, on a des choses à faire, il est tard, tu m'as déjà épuisée cette nuit... »

Tout un tas d'excuses plus ou moins légitimes qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Il aurait suffit d'un mot pour qu'il arrête. Et de fait, ils avaient vraiment des choses importantes à faire.

« Oh, et puis zut ! ». Elle en avait beaucoup trop envie. Repoussant les couvertures, elle noua ses jambes autour du bassin de Gajeel, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa. Elle poussa un profond gémissement contre sa bouche quand il la pénétra lentement. Elle recommençait à être elle-même. Gajeel la faisait se sentir complète, entière. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos alors que les mouvements de Gajeel se faisaient de plus en plus vifs et passionnés.

Elle aurait préféré qu'ils prennent leur temps, mais comme ils en avaient peu, Gajeel ne fit pas trop traîner les choses. S'ils le regrettaient tous les deux, ils ne s'empêchèrent pas d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

\o/

_Lilly ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Fit Gajeel alors qu'ils sortaient de la douche. Tu vas directement à la bibliothèque ?

_Hem... En fait, j'ai un détour à faire avant. Je ne tarderai pas. Répondit-elle en enfilant sa robe.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

_Un détour ? Du genre ?

Levy se détourna pour chercher ses chaussures, sans répondre. Il commençait à la connaître, maintenant.

_Levy... Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Droy ?

Elle se figea. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle était mauvaise, c'était le mensonge. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

_Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_Non.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

_Contente-toi de me faire confiance.

Il lui faisait confiance, complètement. Ce n'était pas le problème. Avec douceur, il lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle le regarde.

_Tu penses qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le dit. Je me trompe ?

L'expression de sa compagne parla pour elle.

Très bien. Si elle y avait pensé, alors il n'était pas complètement stupide d'y avoir pensé lui aussi. En fait, ça faisait même un bon moment que ça le travaillait.

_Gajeel, s'il te plaît. Ne viens pas.

_J'en ai pas l'intention. Tu sais te débrouiller seule.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et la regarda intensément.

_Mais je te préviens Levy, si jamais c'est vrai, et que pendant tout ce temps Droy savait...

_Et bien, tu comptes faire quoi ? Le passer à tabac ? S'emporta t-elle.

_Ouais, ça peut s'envisager ! Répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

_Tu n'es pas sérieux !

_Tu crois ? J'ai tout entendu hier soir ! Je sais ce qu'il a dit, et ce qu'il a _fait_ !

Levy se détourna brutalement.

_Il n'a pas fait grand chose, Gajeel.

_T'embrasser et te frapper, _pas grand chose_ ? S'il ne faisait pas partie de la guilde, je lui aurais ouvert le ventre sur le champ !

Levy ne répondit pas, lui tournant toujours le dos. Gajeel ne devait pas voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait toujours fait confiance à Droy et Jett. Elle ne voulait pas admettre à quel point elle serait blessée, si elle avait raison.

Et elle était sûre que c'était le cas.

_Si jamais ce que je pense est vrai, j'en parlerai à Laxus. Articula t-elle. Ce sera à _lui_ de décider si Droy doit être puni ou non.

_Il l'a traité comme son chien pendant tout ce temps. Laxus a encore plus de fierté que moi, alors image ce qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment... Si tu lui apprends que Droy l'a fait de manière intentionnelle...

Des coups à la porte l'empêchèrent de terminer. Lilly était déjà là. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller lui ouvrir.

_Hem, salut, Gajeel...

Il affichait un air gêné.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Gajeel, est-ce que... Il y a une _femme_ avec toi ?

Ah, merde. Gajeel avait un peu oublié que la chambre de Lilly était à l'autre bout du couloir. Qu'il avait lui aussi une ouïe très fine. Et que malgré tous ses efforts, Levy avait du mal à contenir ses cris, pendant leurs étreintes. Vu ce qu'ils avaient durant toute la nuit, ce dernier élément amenait Gajeel à penser qu'à présent, tout le bâtiment savait qu'une femme avait passé la nuit chez lui.

Levy, cachée derrière la porte, inspira un grand coup.

_Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Déclara t-elle en ouvrant la porte toute grande.

Lilly sursauta. Il devint blanc comme un linge, et les yeux lui sortirent de la tête.

_Non mais je rêve ! Gajeel ! Tu es complètement fou ! Tu sais ce qui t'attends ! C'est comme si tu étais mort ! J'en reviens pas ! Comment as-tu pu...

_Hoy hoy. Fit Gajeel, découragé devant Lilly qui continuait à s'affoler tout seul. Je voulais y aller doucement ! T'aurais pu être plus délicate...

Sa compagne haussa les épaules.

_Tu voulais lui parler, non ? Rejoignez-moi à la bibliothèque ensuite.

Elle piqua un manteau à Gajeel pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas dans cette partie du palais et fila – non sans avoir embrassé tendrement son dragon slayer, sous les yeux ahuris de l'exceed.

\o/

Le palais était un vrai labyrinthe, mais Levy avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Elle retrouva sans mal ses appartements saccagés. Personne, aucun soldat, aucun serviteur, n'avait remarqué ce qui s'y était passé la veille. Il fallait que cela continue. Aussi ferma t-elle l'antichambre avec un de ses sorts, après s'être changée.

Des soldats gardaient les appartements du roi. Levy pensa que Laxus avait du ramener Droy lui-même, avant de le placer sous bonne garde. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les gardes (oui, elle savait que le roi était souffrant et très contagieux. Oui elle souhaitait tout de même le voir...), ils la laissèrent entrer.

Droy était seul dans un magnifique salon. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et une vraie tête de déterré.

Mais son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il vit la jeune femme.

_Levy ! S'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond. Tu es venue, c'est vraiment...

_Reste où tu es. Ordonna t-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, et commencé à lever son bras. Une posture défensive. Droy perdit ses couleurs en comprenant qu'elle aurait été prête à l'attaquer avec sa magie. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, dépité.

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Murmura t-il. Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...

_Non, tu ne peux pas.

_Mais... Levy, est-ce que c'est de ma faute si à cause de cet enchantement, je suis devenu roi de Fiore ?! J'en suis pas responsable, que je sache !

La jeune mage inspira un bon coup.

_Droy... Depuis combien de temps as-tu retrouvé la mémoire, exactement ?

Le mage des plantes se raidit, et tenta de sourire.

_Quoi ? Ben... Depuis hier ! Comme toi, comme les autres, comme...

_Hier ? Vraiment ?

_Enfin Levy, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que j'aurai pu...

_Les roses de porcelaine, Droy ! Explosa Levy. Ces fleurs tropicales, ce sont mes préférées depuis que j'ai douze ans ! Et tu l'as toujours su ! Tu as même...

Sa voix trembla.

_C'est toi même qui l'a dit à Gajeel, pour qu'il m'en offre... Pour mon anniversaire...

Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

_Oh... Tu savais que c'était moi qui le lui avait dit ? Dit Droy, penaud.

_Évidemment ! J'ai su dès que je les ai vues ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir lesquelles m'offrir...

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

_C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu as fait. Droy, depuis combien de temps ?

Le mage baissa les yeux.

_Je... Tu dois comprendre... Je t'aime, Levy... Je ne m'en suis jamais caché...

_Et quand tu as compris que tu pouvais m'épouser sans que personne ne s'y oppose, tu en as profité !

_Je... Je me suis simplement dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance, d'une façon différente ! Et puis je pensais être le seul à me rappeler de Fairy Tail...

_Comme c'est pratique ! Cracha t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu as tout fait pour que je ne puisse même pas apercevoir Gajeel !

Elle lui tourna le dos.

_Je sais ce que je voulais savoir.

_Non, attends ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Pour... Pour tout, je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça...

_Non. Approuva Levy sans se retourner. Tu n'aurais pas du.

_Levy ! S'écria t-elle alors qu'elle gagnait la porte. Tu... Tu vas en parler... A Gajeel ?

_Gajeel sait déjà. Déclara t-elle d'une voix sèche. Il avait ses propres doutes.

Elle lui jeta un regard, et constata qu'il se liquéfiait littéralement de terreur. L'idée d'avoir provoqué la fureur du dragon slayer de fer promettait de belles sueurs froides à n'importe qui.

_Je ne laisserai pas Gajeel te faire du mal. Déclara t-elle.

_Que... Vraiment ?!

_Vraiment. En revanche, je ne sais pas qui pourra retenir Laxus.

Elle s'en fut sur ces mots, sans regarder si la pensée d'un Laxus en fureur lui avait fait mouiller son pantalon.

Mais c'était plus que probable.

\o/

Les tables de la bibliothèque étaient jonchées de livres. Levy s'était saisie d'à peu près tout ce qui pouvait lui servir. Elle savait qu'une seule page d'un livre pouvait contenir une information cruciale. Pendant qu'elle continuait son travail de bibliographie, Lucy avait pris une paire de lunette de Vent et passait en revue les différents ouvrages sélectionnés. Comme il n'y avait que deux paires disponibles, les autres filles en étaient réduites à explorer les livres de façon plus traditionnelle.

_Moi qui ait toujours rêvé de pouvoir explorer la réserve de la bibliothèque royale, me voilà servie ! Marmonna Levy en déposant une nouvelle pile de livres.

Natsu, Grey et les jumeaux finirent par les rejoindre, espérant qu'elles aient avancé.

_Où est passé Laxus ? Demanda Lucy.

_Il doit faire en sorte que les gens de la cour ne se posent pas trop de question. Suggéra Erza. Le roi est malade, nous nous sommes isolés ici, les dragons slayer ne s'occupent plus de leurs troupes de soldats... Il a beaucoup de choses à gérer.

_Il était quand même anormalement nerveux, quand je l'ai vu ce matin. Déclara Grey.

_Il doit aussi s'inquiéter pour Papi. Dit Natsu. On ne sait pas où il se trouve.

_D'autant que Freed lui manque. Renchérit Levy. Lui non plus, on ne sait pas où il est.

_Pauvre Laxus-san ! Compatit Juvia, les larmes aux yeux. Juvia ne supporterait pas de ne pas savoir où se trouve son bien-aimé !

Levy eut ensuite le plaisir de voir Gajeel entrer, suivi de Lilly.

_Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du grand exceed.

_Gajeel a été efficace. Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Désolé pour ce matin. Moi qui pensait être habitué à ce que vous faites... Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Levy rosit légèrement. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils avaient aménagé ensemble, Lilly devait souvent se boucher les oreilles pour pouvoir dormir, la nuit.

Gajeel écarta un peu la jeune femme du groupe.

_Tu as parlé à Droy ?

Elle s'attendait à cette question.

_On peut en parler plus tard ? Fit-elle à mi-voix, pour éluder le sujet.

_Levy, c'est simple : soit il a mentit, soit il a retrouvé ses souvenirs en même temps que les autres.

Elle soutint son regard, et il lut la réponse dans ses yeux. Son visage se durcit.

_Je vois. Grogna t-il en se détournant.

_Gajeel ! S'exclama t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide ! Pas pour moi, ni pour lui, mais pour _toi_ !

Il voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait vraiment changé depuis Phantom Lord. Mais s'il allait tabasser Droy de façon purement gratuite, il ne ferait que retourner très loin en arrière. A l'époque où il ne valait pas plus qu'un morceau de ferraille rouillé, même pas digne de poser les yeux sur une femme comme Levy.

Leur échange n'avait pas échappé aux autres.

_Tout va bien ? S'enquit Erza.

Gajeel serra les dents.

_J'ai pas l'intention de le toucher, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Jeta t-il à Levy. Même s'il le mériterait largement !

Il se tourna vers les autres, qui tentaient de ne pas paraître intéressés par leur conversation.

_Droy a retrouvé sa mémoire il y a longtemps, sûrement dès qu'il a vu Levy. Déclara t-il d'un ton sec. Au lieu d'aider ses potes, il a décidé de jouer les rois pompeux, de nous traiter comme ses larbins, et d'en profiter pour avoir Levy. Et, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de sa compagne, j'ai hâte de voir comment va réagir Laxus quand il le saura.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant tout le groupe stupéfait.

Levy se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait, en voyant les têtes que faisaient les autres, que Gajeel avait trouvé un moyen bien plus efficace de nuire à Droy que d'aller lui cogner dessus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et si les recherches menées par Levy avaient abouti à quelques éléments, c'était encore assez mince.

Gajeel était allé parler à Droy. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais elle avait compris que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé.

Laxus était allé lui parler juste après Gajeel... Et personne n'avait pu savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou fait. Mais ensuite, il avait formellement interdit à quiconque d'aller le voir.

Ce qui valait mieux, parce que la révélation de Gajeel les avaient tous rendus furieux. Natsu et Grey ne décoléraient pas. Juvia fulminait. Pour Erza, c'était la réputation de Fairy Tail qui en prenait un coup : ils étaient une famille qui prenait soin des leurs, et Droy les avait trahis en profitant honteusement de la situation.

Lucy, bien qu'en colère elle aussi, s'inquiétait surtout pour Levy : elle considérait que cette trahison devait être encore pire pour elle, et elle n'avait pas tord.

Pour autant que Levy sache, Droy passait ses journées à se faire amener de la nourriture sur des plateaux roulants. Si elle ignorait comment il avait pu perdre ses quatre-vingt kilos de trop dans ce monde, il paraissait évident qu'il n'allait pas tarder à les retrouver.

Avec amertume, elle se demanda où était Jett en ce moment. Elle était persuadée que s'il avait été dans les parages, Droy n'aurait pas autant dérapé.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'occuper ni de la cour, ni des affaires du peuple. L'urgence était de rétablir leur monde normal. Beaucoup de gens semblaient s'étonner que les dragons slayer passent autant de temps enfermés dans la bibliothèque avec la princesse et sa suite, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Le principal problème de Levy, c'était qu'au bout de deux jours, les autres n'étaient pas loin de se lasser du travail de recherches qu'elle menait, et l'aide précieuse qu'ils lui apportaient commençait à manquer d'entrain. Elle les avait pourtant prévenu que cela pouvait être long !

\o/

Deux choses miraculeuses se produisirent alors, le même après-midi.

La première, c'est que Levy réussit à mettre la main sur un livre unique, datant selon elle de l'époque d'Eileen Belserion et des premiers dragons slayer. Un livre qui, elle en était sûre, contenait la solution de l'enchantement.

La seconde fut l'intrusion d'un soldat dans la bibliothèque, venu leur dire qu'un certain Loki Heartfilia, prétendant être de la famille de Dame Lucy, souhaitait la voir.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de bondir. N'ayant plus ses clés dans ce monde, elle était la seule d'entre eux à être privée de sa magie, et tous savaient que ses esprits lui manquaient énormément. Quand Loki entra, alors qu'ils étaient tous présents, elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle. Wendy fut la première à constater qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une toute petite fille aux cheveux oranges se cachait derrière une étagère, tentant d'échapper aux regards.

_C'est Sarah. Expliqua Loki. Elle m'a accompagné depuis Bosco.

_Bosco ! S'exclama Grey. Tu es venu depuis _Bosco_ ?!

_Oui. C'est elle qui avait ma clé.

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

_Tu n'es pas en tenue d'esprit stellaire, pourtant ! Tu n'utilises pas son énergie magique, mais la tienne !

_Je ne pouvais apparaître qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ma clé et cette petite n'a plus de magie, à présent.

Il fit une pause.

_C'est assez normal, vu que c'est elle qui a provoqué l'enchantement qui a mis le monde dans cet état, il y a exactement un mois.

\o/

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquèrent alors. Loki leur raconta que, si l'histoire de leur monde avait été réécrite avec un enchantement, le monde des esprits était resté tel quel. Loki s'était donc donné pour mission de retrouver Lucy et les autres afin de les aider à remettre les choses en place. Par un coup de chance inouï, la fillette qui possédait à présent sa clé n'était autre que la responsable de toute cette histoire.

Responsable était un bien grand mot. La petite Sarah n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était née avec une source de magie inimaginable, qui la faisait régulièrement souffrir. Sa mère, décédée d'une longue maladie peu avant la fête de la Fantasia, avait voulu lui donner un moyen d'être heureuse après sa mort. Durant sa maladie, elle avait réussit à mettre la main sur un enchantement très compliqué, qui demandait justement une grande source de magie.

Cet enchantement, c'était une variante de l'Universe One dont ils avaient fait les frais avec Eileen durant leur guerre contre Zereph. Celui-ci ne changeait pas la typologie géographique, mais réécrivait l'histoire et les souvenirs des personnes. Un enchantement beaucoup plus puissant, mais avec beaucoup plus de failles.

Sarah avait effectué l'enchantement seule, le soir de la Fantasia. Sa mère ne lui avait expliqué que deux choses : elle serait, après cet enchantement, parfaitement heureuse et elle n'aurait plus à se plaindre de douleurs causées par ses éclats de magie.

De fait, l'enchantement était si puissant qu'il lui prit toute la magie qu'elle possédait. D'après ce que savait Loki, la fillette mettrait au moins dix ans avant de pouvoir utiliser de la magie à nouveau.

Et la fillette s'était retrouvée princesse du pays de Bosco, entourée de deux parents souverains particulièrement aimants, sans aucun souvenirs de sa mère défunte – ce que Lucy trouva particulièrement triste. Mais elle était donc parfaitement heureuse, quand Loki débarqua dans sa chambre, une semaine après l'enchantement : la fillette avait sa clé dans son coffre à jouet !

L'histoire aurait pu être réellement déchirante, si la nouvelle reine de Bosco n'avait été autre qu'Anna, l'ancêtre de Lucy. Loki ayant réussit à lui rendre sa mémoire, celle-ci avait sut prendre la fillette avec un maximum de douceur, en lui expliquant les choses sans la culpabiliser. Anna était par ailleurs bien résolue à s'occuper de la petite orpheline une fois l'enchantement levé.

_Hé ben ça alors. Fit Erza, quand Loki eut terminé son récit. Moi qui était persuadée que nous devrions battre un dangereux ennemi qui avait fait tout cela pour nous nuire...

_Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment rompre l'enchantement, si ? Demanda Rogue.

_Même si on sait comment faire, ça va demander beaucoup de magie... Renchérit Grey.

_A vrai dire, pas tant que ça. Déclara Levy en refermant le vieil ouvrage qu'elle avait découvert.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté l'histoire de Loki. Elle avait compris qu'il détenait la source du problème, elle s'était concentrée sur la solution, persuadée qu'elle était dans ce livre.

Et elle avait eu raison.

\o/

Ils étaient tous réunis sur le toit du palais de Crocus. C'était le soir. Avec un frisson, Levy pensa que si Gajeel avait été déplacé dans un autre pays, à Bosco par exemple, elle serait en train de se marier avec Droy en ce moment même. Ils avaient eu de la chance, du début jusqu'à la fin.

_Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Lui demanda Laxus.

Ils lui avaient tous posé la question, à différents moments de la journée.

_Bien sûr qu'elle en est sûre. Grogna Gajeel à sa place.

Enfin, tous, sauf lui. Son bien-aimé ne doutait jamais d'elle, décidément.

_J'en suis certaine. Répondit-elle tout de même. L'enchantement prendra beaucoup moins de magie pour être défait. En prêtant tous notre énergie à Wendy, nous seront vidés pendant deux à trois jours. Une semaine, tout au plus.

_Il peut s'en passer des choses, en une semaine. Grommela Laxus, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les protéger tous, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

_Et... Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Hésita Wendy.

Erza posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_Nous croyons tous en toi. Nous ne doutons pas un instant que tu en sois capable.

Wendy prit son courage à deux mains. Elle devait le faire, pour eux tous.

Elle se plaça au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

_Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Ils étaient treize, autour d'elle, à lui prêter leur magie. Droy était là également. De mauvaises langues auraient dit que le chiffre allait leur porter malheur, mais Wendy savait que, au contraire, il était porteur d'une grande puissance magique.

Les treize mages qui l'encerclaient se prirent la main. Wendy prit une longue inspiration, et écarta les bras.

_Universe One : Restructuration Historique : retour à l'origine !

Un cercle magique d'une blancheur immaculée s'ouvrit sous les pieds de la dragon slayer. Puis une vaste lumière éclaira toute la surface de la terre, autour d'eux, avant de tous les envelopper.


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Levy avait mal partout, particulièrement à la tête. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il faisait complètement noir autour d'elle. Elle sentait de l'herbe sous ses mains et sa joue.

_Ga... Gajeel? Bafouilla t-elle, en tentant de se redresser. Lu-chan? Erza?

_Levy!

Elle sentit les bras de Gajeel la redresser tout doucement.

_Gajeel... Où sont les autres? Pourquoi fait-il si noir...

_Il fait nuit, et on est entouré d'arbres. On est revenu à l'endroit exact où on se trouvait le soir de la Fantasia.

Ah, elle se souvenait maintenant. Au beau milieu de la fête, ils s'étaient isolés tous les deux dans le petit bois du parc. Dans ce cas, les autres aussi devaient se trouver au même endroit qu'ils avaient quittés.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à l'obscurité, et elle commença à voir les arbres se dessiner, avec, à travers les branches, la même lune qu'ils venaient de quitter sur le toit du palais de Crocus. Tous deux émergèrent du bois, et découvrirent la ville de Magnolia. Devant eux, leurs camarades reprenaient eux aussi leurs esprits.

Levy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça avait marché. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

\o/

Bien sûr, tout le monde n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. La majorité des gens n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été installé dans une autre vie, et que tout un mois s'était écoulé. La plupart de leurs camarades de Fairy Tail ne se souvenaient de rien, et eurent beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais était-ce important ? Natsu avait retrouvé Happy, Wendy sa Charuru, Makaroff était de nouveau dans son fauteuil roulant à la guilde...

Et Droy était de nouveau obèse.

Il fallut bien statuer sur son sort. Laxus avait une décision à prendre. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il considérait être une profonde humiliation... Mais Levy savait qu'il s'efforcerait d'être impartial.

Jett avait été mortifié d'apprendre ce que Droy avait fait. Il était allé lui parler, avant d'aller plaider sa cause auprès de Laxus.

_T'es sérieux, là ? Lui avait jeté Gajeel quand il l'avait appris. Tu l'as vraiment _défendu_ ?

_D'accord, il a dépassé les bornes, et il doit être puni ! Mais Laxus est en train d'envisager le bannissement ! Droy n'a pas fait autant de mal...

_Et ce qu'il comptait faire à Levy, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Prononça le dragon slayer à voix basse, le regard noir.

Jett déglutit.

_Je... Il m'a répété tout ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? Malgré ce qu'il a dit, je le connais, je _sais_ qu'il ne l'aurait pas touchée.

Gajeel n'avait pas répondu. Il se souvenait de ce que Droy lui avait dit, quand il était allé le voir. Quand il avait compris que Gajeel ne le frapperait pas, il s'était lâché.

_« T'as jamais pu te mettre à ma place, Gajeel. Je l'aime depuis que j'ai quinze ans ! J'ai toujours accepté ses décisions... Même quand elle t'as choisi, toi. Mais tu sais pas ce que ça fait. Essaye d'imaginer rien qu'une seconde ce que ça te ferais, de la voir tous les jours en aimer un autre que toi ! Et dis-moi que tu n'aurais pas..._

__Jamais j'aurais fait ce que tu as fait ! Avait presque hurlé Gajeel. _

__Ose me dire que tu l'aurais même pas envisagé, si t'avais eu devant toi ta seule chance de pouvoir être avec elle ! »_

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Droy avait été salement violente, et il avait soigneusement évité d'en parler à Levy.

Laxus décida de faire tomber sa sentence devant tout le monde. Il en avait longuement parlé avec son grand-père, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Sa décision était maintenant prise.

Tous les mages de la guilde qui étaient en ville étaient présents, en plus des dragons jumeaux. Laxus se tenait sur le balcon de la grand salle, et les mages avaient laissé Droy au centre.

_Droy. Tu es accusé d'avoir abusé de tes pouvoirs en tant que faux roi de Fiore. En retrouvant tes souvenirs, au lieu d'aider tes amis à retrouver les leurs, tu as continué à user de ton influence. Tu nous as éloigné les uns des autres, notamment dans le but de te marier avec Levy, et de rester roi.

Levy, que Gajeel avait entraîné au fond de la pièce pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, tressaillit.

_Tu as humilié tes camarades en continuant à les utiliser comme serviteurs. Tu as trahis l'esprit de ta guilde... Et de ta famille. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Droy baissa la tête.

_Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... Je suis coupable. J'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça.

Personne n'osait rien dire. Tous attendaient la sanction de Laxus.

_Étant donné que tu as grandit à Fairy Tail, et que tu t'es toujours battu pour tes amis, j'ai décidé de ne pas te bannir.

Parmi les mages, Levy vit du soulagement. Droy releva la tête, surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Cependant, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'en tirer si facilement. A partir de maintenant, tu seras le larbin de la guilde.

_Que... Hein ?!

_Tu seras chargé de faire tout le ménage, et les réparations. Si Natsu pète un mur, ce sera à toi de le reconstruire.

_Hé ! S'écria Natsu.

_ Tu feras toute la plonge de Mira, le service si elle te le demande – auquel cas, tu porteras un tablier de soubrette – et tu devras aussi me préparer mon bain, t'occuper de la petite Aska, nettoyer la piscine...

_Mais, heu... Pendant combien de temps ?

_Aussi longtemps que je le jugerai nécessaire. Un an, peut-être deux. Et bien sûr...

Laxus eut un sourire mauvais.

_C'est toi qui t'occuperas de la toilette du vieux, et de vider son pot de chambre.

Droy devint tout blanc.

_Et tu auras l'interdiction formelle de manger autre chose que de la salade, tant que tu seras à la guilde.

Cette fois, il faillit s'évanouir. Laxus perdit son sourire diabolique, et se mit à émettre des ondes menaçantes.

_Pour finir, je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher de Levy, ou de lui adresser la parole.

Dans son coin, la jeune femme se raidit.

_Ce sera à elle d'estimer combien de temps il lui faudra pour te pardonner.

_Très bien. Murmura Droy, malheureux comme les pierres.

_Ça commence maintenant. Dépêche-toi de nettoyer la cuisine et de faire la plonge pour Mira, je prends mon bain dans deux heures. Tu dois aller acheter du bain moussant et des huiles, Freed adore ça, et on en a plus.

\o/

_Tu aurais préféré qu'il soit banni ? Finit par demander Levy, une fois la nuit tombée.

Gajeel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les bras croisés sur le canapé, il réfléchissait.

_J'aurais préféré qu'il ne fasse pas toutes les erreurs qu'il a faites. Finit-il par dire. Le pire étant que ses actes allaient forcément te blesser, alors qu'il aurait pu faire machine arrière à tout moment.

Il s'arrêta pour mettre ses pensées en ordre.

_Si je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi pendant un bon moment, c'est surtout par égoïsme. Ça ne veut pas dire que le bannir aurait été une bonne chose... Je ne pourrais jamais l'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait, et surtout pour ce qu'il aurait pu te faire. Mais je sais ce que c'est, de faire des erreurs. Laxus a tenté de lui donner une chance de se racheter, et ça... Je suis mal placé pour le critiquer.

Il se tût. Parfois, sa maturité impressionnait Levy. Posant une main sur la cuisse de Gajeel, elle se déplaça et se jucha sur lui. Elle avait ce regard, qui le mettait toujours sans dessus dessous.

_Tu m'étonneras toujours. Souffla t-elle, en posant son front contre le sien.

_J'espère bien. Rétorqua t-il en lui caressant la taille. J'ai aucune envie d'être un type ennuyeux !

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et sans quitter ses lèvres, se leva du canapé en la tenant dans ses bras.

_Vous allez encore faire du bruit ? S'informa Lilly, en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

Levy devint toute rouge, mais Gajeel sourit très largement.

_Gihi ! Tu peux sortir tes bouchons tout de suite.

_Gajeel ! S'écria Levy.

Le dragon slayer raffermit sa prise sur elle en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

_Et cette fois, je prendrais tout mon temps... Tu vas adorer.

Depuis la cuisine, Lilly entendit Levy glousser, avant que la porte de ne se referme sur eux.

A ce train-là, il aurait bientôt des mini-Gajeel ou des mini-Levy dans les pattes !

Fin


End file.
